


Miraculous Rejection

by blasto652



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animaestro Spoilers, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Best freind Nino, Big Brother Nino, Blood, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth is a dick, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I cant take the tags anymore!, Identity Reveal, Love, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Other, Protective Alya, Rejection, Soulmates, badass adrien agreste, marinette needs a hug, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasto652/pseuds/blasto652
Summary: Tikki saw this coming a mile away. That, however, didn't stop the feelings of sorrow she had for her chosen. (What happens when Marinette confesses to Adrien and he rejects her but accidentally lets it slip that he is in love with her heroic counterpart? And more so what happens when a soulmate unbeknownst to them rejects the one that was truly meant for them? What heartache would they go through? After all normal rejection hurts but how much does it hurt when a soulmate let alone your literal magical counterpart rejects you?)





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, folks so this is my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it. I'm trying to keep them all in character and how I think they would act while also adding in a bit of cursing and so on and mabby some other higher rated stuff so I will mark it as rated T. Anyways onto the fic, I hope you all enjoy the angst and drama and so on!  
__________________________________________________________________________________

 

(No one in particulars point of view)  
Marinette was filled with determination. She knew that today was the day for her to confess her love to her blonde classmate Adrien Agrest.  
As she got to the meeting place that her best friend Alya had set up via text with Adrien. Alya had told Adrien to meet Marinette out behind the school after classes are over.

Adrien made his way over to the back of the school wondering what Alya and Marinette wanted. When he got there and only saw Marinette with nervus expression over her face. He wondered what had her so flustered already despite the fact he has just gotten there and hadn't even said anything. He quickly wondered if maybe she did still hates him after that bubblegum incident from last year. He quickly pushed that thought away as he saw she was about to speak up.

Marinette: "Um I h-h-have s-something vary i-important to t-tell y-you"

Adrien looked at the girl with a worried expression as he thought that perhaps this was it she was finally going to confess that she didn't want to be friends with him and that she was going to transfer classes or even worse schools just to get away from him and Chloe.

Adrien: "Uh"

Marinette looks at Adrien nervously but coughs and shakes her head to regain her composure.

Marinette: "Adrien I-I l-l-LOVE Y-YOU!" 

Adrien looked shocked both internally and externally. He was ecstatic because Marinette loved him he was soaring however he internally plummeted because he realized this meant he would have to do the one thing he never wanted to do to a friend...He would have to hurt her by letting her down. I don't want to but I love ladybug so much i...I can't except her feelings even though knowing Marinette it's not because of me being rich or famous or a model why she loves me as that's, not the type of person she is.

As he thinks on the situation his heart drops to his stomach as he tries to choke out the words that he knows would break her heart but little does he know just how much.

Adrien: "I...I'm sorry Marinette but I love ladybug"

He internally thinks of ladybug at that moment not realizing he just said her name as he meant to say he loves someone ells not who though.

Marinette stands there with her heart cracking at each word then then as he says the one word she dreads to hear the most "Ladybug" she grabs onto her chest where her heart is as she feels it shattering she doesn't even realize that she has dropped to the ground on her knees while screaming and crying so loud that it causes a commotion to passer-bys and students that where doing extracurricular activities after school.

Adrien's heart sank he didn't know it would hurt her this much how could he? He thought that she may have developed these feelings recently and so knew it would hurt but didn't think she would feel so much pain that she topples over but what he didn't expect was what happened next. 

Marinette glares at him then she glances to her earrings and she can tell Tikki would protest but she rips the earings off and yells "FINE IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH THAN TAKE HER FUCKING KWAMI AND EARINGS AND BE WITH HER FOREVER AFTERALL NO ONE EVER CHOOSES MARINETTE NO YOU ALL CHOOSE LADYBUG!!!" She tosses the earings at him and her purse as the sound of Tikki being hit against his foot could be barely heard against Marinette wails as she runs off.

Adrien stands there looking stunned as she runs off into the rain that seems to start pouring almost as if the world is crying with her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hay all i know this was short for a first chapter but i promiss i will try to make the next chapter quite a bit longer. I just want to know what people think of this part so give me your critiques! Also i will be using an auto correct because i have dyslexia and an unable to spell some words correctly ebcause i see letters diffrently in some circumstances so if theres any misspellings please let me know and i will try to change them ok! Have a lovly day all you little bugeets and cats :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien follows Marrienete to her house but not before bitch slapping Chloe.

(Adrien's Point of View)

Adrien just stood there in shock for a few seconds trying to comprehends all the information she just through at him both literally and figuratively. 

I can't believe it… Marinette Can't be my lady can she?

He glances down to see the purse and the earrings and notices the purse is opened he picks it up and spots a red spotted kwami that is knocked out from the toss and fall against his foot. His eyes widen as he realizes that he may have just fucked things up big time. However, before he has time to contemplate any more on the situation he can hear the sounds of someone from behind him and he gets the feeling like someone is giving him a death glare. He doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is as of course, Alya wouldn't leave her best friend alone to confess her feelings for someone she loved. 

Adrien groaned in annoyance at himself but before he could say anything to Alya he heard a voice that he had grown to slightly detest recently.

Chloe: “HA that slut thinks that she can confess her love to MY ADRAIKINS and get away with it. Well, whatever it wasn't like she had a chance anyways she is just a baker's daughter after all only someone such as myself could ever be a match for MY Adraikins. And what was that bullcrap about her being ladybug? As if!” 

At this as if a grace by god Alya snaped and pounced on Chloe who promptly screamed

Chloe: “I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT OR MY DADDY WILL HAVE YOU AND THAT BLUE HAIRED BIMBO EXPELLED!!!”

At hearing this Adrien could only do one thing. He turned around and backhand slaps Chloe over the face so hard that his hand hurt from the impact and left a purple and black bruise on her cheek. Without even glancing at her reaction he took off in the direction Marinette ran off in with Alya hollering at him from behind.

Alya: “AGREST IF YOU DON'T SET THINGS STRAIGHT WITH HER AND HAVE HER IN A CHAPPLE BY NEXT YEAR I SWEAR TO GOD HELL WILL BE A SAFE HAVEN FOR YOU WHEN I'M FINISHED!!!”

Adrien didn't even respond he just ran past the crowded that was forming and straight in the direction, he assumed she would go which was her home. He had been there a few times as chat noir but only once or twice as Adrien.  
He quickly popped into a nearby ally next to the bakery and Plagg flew out of his jacket.

Plagg: “Wow man you really fucked this one up kid.” As he says this he chomps down on a piece of camembert that was in Adriens pocket.

Adrien sighed “I know Plagg but how was I supposed to know that she was ladybug? I mean where there any signs?”

Adrien tries to think back to every moment he had with Marinette. 

(Adrien's thoughts) Let's see so she was around when there was Akuma attacks right? Granted I never really saw her...Alya and Nino told me she kept vanishing each time just like I did. In fact, I remember one-time Alya freaked out so much she organized a search party after an Akuma attack but Marinette said she just got stuck in a bathroom thanks to the Akuma blocking it. 

Then there were all the times we were in battles together with me and ladybug. I can remember quite a few times I got worried about her and asked ladybug if she saw her and she always replied that she either ran out of there or was turned into something or so on depending on the Akuma's powers. Then again I did the exact same thing telling ladybug that Adrien...Me...He was safe whenever she brought it up.

Then there were the little things as ladybug that she would reveal about herself which I did take notes on every little detail she mentioned (He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his notepad app and selects his ladybug moments notepad and opens it.)

Let's see…

As he reads them his eyes widen as he realizes he should have put the clues together long ago. Though in his opinion he probably didn't put them together even subconsciously because of his great respect for her after all she would always command his heart and if she told him to wait 100 years for her than he would in a heartbeat.

Adrien groans as he takes himself out of his own thoughts shoving his phone into his pocket again and glancing over at his kwami who has just finished his third wedge of cheese.

Adrien: “Plagg do you think there's any way to fix this mess?”

Plagg: “Hell if I know kid, you might want to ask Tikki when she wakes up. Love is generally her department not mine”

Adrien sighs and looks up to the balcony that leads to Marinette’s room.

Adrien “Plagg I need to see her and I think the soon the better.”  
Plagg: “Aw Nah don't tell me you gonn-”

Adrien: “Plagg CLAWS OUT”

In a bright green flash of light were once stood Adrien now stands Chat Noir the second part of the superhero duo.

Chat Noir took out his batton and extended himself up to her balcony and silently landed on it. He noticed the hatch that he always used to come in was unlocked and he peeked in. He could hear crying and the sounds of paper tearing.

He glanced further in and saw a sight that makes his chest ache as he sees Marinette in tears. Her once beautiful face that shined with such brilliance it could rival the sun or the moon was now covered and stained with tears and baggy red eyes. She clutched a handful of photos which he noted that they all have his face on them. He glanced over a bit noticing her computer and her was she had torn several pictures of him off already leaving only a few but he figured they would be torn off soon too. 

He noticed her toss the ripped pictures into the trash and glance at her computer screen that he now realizes was on and had nothing but photos of him and hearts all over them and was her background image.

His heart pounded at the thought she loved him so much. Then his ears winced and lowered as he saw her toss her computer to the ground breaking it with a crack and loud shatter instead of changing the background to something else.

She stood there not fuming but her eyes grew darker and more tears flowed from her. She fell to the floor her legs collapsing under the pressure of her emotions.

At seeing this Chat noir quickly and quietly hopped down and rushed over to her embracing her in a hug. She doesn't reject it instead she just leans into his hug and muffles her cries in his chest trying to forget all of her pains in the warmth of her partner.

Chat Noir stays there with her for as long as she needs, after all, he gave Plagg enough cheese to last him a while and so long as there are no Akuma's he neither of them should have to leave.

Around about five minutes in Marinette had a small fit and started pounding chats chest yelling why over and over and over again. It broke his heart with each word he didn't know she cared this much for him. He then realizes something… She hasn't been speaking this entire time so how has he been hearing her yell why?

Chat Noir glances down at her and tries to concentrate to listen to her voice. 

Marinette: “wHY WHY WHY WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LOVE LADYBUG AND ONLY HER I NEVER WANTED THIS ALL I WANTED WAS FOR HIM TO NOTICE ME NOT MY COUNTERPART!!! IT'S NOT FAIR NOT FAIR AT ALL I LOVED HIM SO MUCH I STILL LOVE HIM SO MUCH EVERYTHING HURTS MY HEART IS BREAKING AND SHATTERING OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND THE ONLY THING THAT COULD STOP IT WAS HIM WHY WHY WHY!!! WHY CAN'T MY LUCK BE JUST AS GOOD OUT OF THE MASK AS IT IS IN THE MASK WHY DOES LADYBUG ALWAYS GET WHAT SHE WANTS AND MARINETTE NEVER DOES!!!”

Chat Noir’s eyes widen as he realizes he is hearing her thoughts somehow. He quietly prays she can't hear his thoughts but he knows that whatever this is is probably related to there destiny as miraculous holders and so it's most likely a two-way thing. 

Chat Noir can feel Tikki slightly moving in his pocket but she stops when she hears Marinette crying.

Chat Noir looks down at his princess his lady the love of his life and whispers “Plagg Claws out”

He then quickly kisses her before she opens her eyes during the tantrum. As he kisses her his transformation goes down in a green light. She stops for a moment startled at the kiss eyes still closed but she slowly leans into the kiss tilting her head to give him easier access as to deepen the kiss.


End file.
